Timeless
by Keep 'On Rocking
Summary: Bella, Emmett and Jasper have never paid much attention to History class. But if someone told them that they’d go back to 1918, meet new friends and even fall in love. I bet they would have. Canon Pairing AU/AH
1. The Beginning

Timeless

A.N.: I own nothing.

Full Summary: Bella, Emmett and Jasper have never paid much attention to History class. But if someone told them that they'd go back to 1918, meet new friends and even fall in love. I bet they'd have paid. Canon Pairing

Chapter 1:

The Beginning

_**Jasper's POV**_

High School

It's something that most of us, teenagers, have to endure day after day. We have to wake up at 6 a.m. to go to that place and listen some old teachers talk all day about things that we will probably never need. Actually I think that school is a waste of time. We don't learn the things we need to there. Like why in the world would I need to know what the square of PI is? And it's not just that. In this oh-so-called-school we also have to endure other things like the cliques. So, do you know how much those 'cliques' can influence a person? A lot actually. You are who you are because of the people you hang out with. But it all, the cliques and useless stuff, weren't a problem before. Before I would go to school with no problems. It wasn't that bad I had my friends with me, I'd laugh and have some fun. But it all changed.

It changed when I had to move to the gloomy town of Forks. I used to live in Phoenix, Arizona with my siblings Emmett and Bella. Well, we were actually born in Forks, but after our parents Charlie and Renée got divorced we moved to Arizona with our mother while our father stayed at Forks. He wouldn't leave the town for nothing. At first we were good. We'd visit Charlie twice a year and he'd come spend the holidays with us. We weren't rich, but we could live well. Our mother worked as a secretary to an important business man, so we had enough money to live a good life.

Things started to change some years ago when Renée met Phil. He was a baseball player, he was starting a career when they first met. Not yet famous. Phil's manager was my mother's boss, and that was how they met. They started going out after a while. At first we thought it was just some crazy crush like others Renée had through the years. But we were wrong after dating for a year they got married. And just after it, Phil entered in the Arizona Dimondbacks. **[A.N.: I know nothing about baseball. I just searched the name of Arizona's team. So please don't get offended to anything that may be said here] **Not that it was a bad thing. It was amazing. We had to travel a lot, but it was worthy. Renée was happy to be with Phil, we'd see the world and go to all of Phil's baseball games.

Yet that wasn't the biggest change. Renée had always hated the team's uniform. One day she decided to design a new one. The whole team loved it. It was a total success and some clothes corporation decided to take Renée as a stylist. Eventually she opened her own clothes line 'Eclipsed Twilight' And in the matter of less of a year both Phil and Renée were famous. Making us famous too… somehow.

But both Renée and Phil were always traveling. They didn't want us to go with them. They said that we'd lose the events of being a teenager. We stayed at home. They hired babysitters for us. For goodness sake why would we need it? It was cool because we had our friends, our life. People there knew us before we were 'famous' so we did not have much problem with that. But it felt like there was something missing. Something we don't even know if exists.

And after getting pissed off and tired of being treated as babies we made our decision. We decided to move back to Forks to live with our father. He took it well. He seemed to be happy. I thought he wouldn't really like it because we practically ditched him to travel with Phil and Renée. Maybe he thinks that we're finally going to see him like a father. What never happened.

We moved to a house a week ago. He also moved because Renée refused that we lived in the 2-bedrooms-house that Charlie used to live. The same one he bought on the early days of their marriage. The new house Renée bought was on the middle of the forest. It's huge. The walls on the entrance's all painted in white. The house has 3 floors. In the first one has a kitchen , dinner-room that I doubt will be used, a bathroom and a living room . The second floor has 6 bedrooms. Each one has a bathroom and a huge closet. Renée decorated the whole house except for our bedroom which we have done ourselves. And on the third floor, has a huge game room . A gift from Phil. This room is our favorite. It has all we like. It has a huge plasma TV, Shelves with our favorite books, x-boxes, all-types of video games, stereos, a real home theater, and some other cool stuff, all types of technology. On the third floor also has a music room. We all can play instruments and we all love music. Outside the house, has a pool, a barbecue area and an basketball field.

My bedroom was in the middle, between Emmett's and Bella's. My bedroom has dark blue walls. On it's corner it has a table with my laptop and some books. On my walls, I put some photos of my family and some old friends. It has a balcony with the view of the pool. I tied to keep it as clean as possible.

I was also happy with it. I glanced at my clock. 6:12 a.m. Time to get up I sighed. I walked to my bathroom and took a shower. It's our first day at high school here in Forks and not that I'm afraid. It's just that I can't stand the fact that I have to study _here. _Deciding to face it. I changed into a green shirt and black jeans. I walked out of my bedroom and walked to see Emmett, knowing him he was probably sleeping after destroying his alarm clock after it tried to wake him up.

As I walked in his bedroom, I knew I was right seeing a piece of metal hanging in the corner of his room. His room was a kind of mess. He didn't really care much about decorating so his walls were painted in a plain white. But it has a lot of shelves with his trophies. It also has some photos. It has a table with is laptop and a pile of CDs next to it. I swear we have only moved here a week ago and he has already managed to messy up his room. The were pile of clothes on the floor. I think I saw a piece of hamburger on the floor. It also has a balcony, like mine it has a view to the pool.

"Hey Emmett!!" I yelled in his ear

"What the fuck…" He jumped and fell out of his bed. I laughed and he glared at me. Emmett is huge, he's 17, a year younger than me, but he's really tall… Emmett has blue eyes and a messy brown hair. He loves to work out and scare others guys with his muscles.

"You're going to pay Jasper…" Emmett kept glaring at me, making me laugh even more.

"Whatever Em…" I tried to stop laughing "It's time for you to get up, it's our first day school" I told him and his eyes went wide

"What time is it?" He asked

"Ten to Seven" I told him

"Oh, Shit!" He ran his hands through his already messed hair. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?" He ran to his bathroom not really excepting an answer.

Still laughing I went to Bella's room. It is simple, yet beautiful. It has green walls with some photos of us 3, Charlie, Renée and Phil. Her bed in on the middle of it. It has a table with her laptop on it and her school material. It has a shelf with her favorite books. Like mine and Emmett's rooms, Hers also has a balcony, but instead her view is the forest.

She unlike Emmett was lying on her bed already ready. She was wearing blue jeans with a simple green shirt. People may think she's the spoiled princess type, that she only cares about looks and money. Especially because our mother is a stylish. But Bella's the opposite. She's quiet and really shy. She hates being the spotlight and unlike most of girls she despites shopping. She likes buying her own stuff, but hates being stuck in a mall for hours.

She was listening to her i-phone. She didn't take this move to Forks too well, she has hated Forks since we came here for the first time when we were little. She loves the sun and the warm. Here has no sun and obviously no warm. I smiled at the irony. Bella's Emmett's twin, but they are nothing alike. While Emmett looks like a big teddy bear. Bella is tinier, smaller. She's more serious and is probably the most responsible out of the three of us.

"Bella! Time for breakfast" I called, knowing that she'd hear me. She slowly stood up. Bella like Emmett had brown hair, but instead of blue eyes she has chocolate brown eyes.

"Morning Jazz" She smiled taking her headphones off

"Morning sis" I hugged her, she seemed surprised, but hugged me back. "Look Bells, we're going to be ok, I promise… it's gonna be difficult at first, but everything will be ok" I told her

"Thanks" She whispered, but our brother-sister moment was interrupted by Emmett's scream

"Shit… Bella how do you do that thing?!" He yelled. We laughed

"He's not trying to cook again, is he?" I asked

"Probably…" Bella smiled "We better go before he kills himself or worst, burns the house down"

"Yeah" I agreed. We rushed downstairs to find Emmett trying to cook lasagna on the microwave.

"Emmett who eats lasagna at 7 a.m.?" I asked him

"What?! I'm a big guy I need to eat" He defended himself and we shook our heads. He had changed into a dark blue jeans and an white shirt. Bella threw the burnt lasagna on the bin and made three bolls of cereal.

"Enjoy" She smirked at him

We ate in silent while Emmett kept complaining about how the food wouldn't be enough for him. I glanced at the clock and it was already 7:33. School starts at 8 o'clock.

"C'mon Guys let's go or else we'll be late" I said getting up. We walked to the front door and found Charlie walking down the big stairs. He looked a bit uncomfortable and I felt guilty. Even after everything we have done, he still accepted us with open arms and eve collaborated with the moving thing.

"Good Morning Kids" He smiled

"Morning Dad" We said together. We're not allowed to call him Charlie on his face.

"Are you running late?" He asked "Do you want a ride?" I shuddered at the thought. Charlie's the chief of Police here in Forks and nothing can be more embarrassing than arriving at school on your first day in a car with blue and red light on it.

"No thanks" Emmett said "We're going on my Jeep"

"No Emmett" Bella and I said together "We're not going on your Jeep" Emmett can get a little overexcited behind the wheels. It can get a bit dangerous and we don't want anyone harmed on our first day.

"Yeah! We're going on my Mercedes" I said proudly. How I love that car!

"No we're going on my Audi" Bella said. I opened my mouth to protest, but she was faster "Emmett's not the only one who gets a little too excited"

"Fine" I sighed accepting my lost.

"Wait" Charlie said "Wait?! Jeep? Mercedes? Audi? What does that mean?"

"Oh we never showed you our babies?" Emmett asked him with a dangerous glint of excitement on his eyes.

"Humm… No" Charlie looked, somewhat, scared.

"Then Let's go" Emmett ran to Charlie and dragged him with one hand to the garage. Bella and I laughed but followed them. Charlie was, of course, dazed by the sign of our cars. Emmett's black jeep stood in the middle between my midnight blue Mercedes and Bella's silver Audi. We got those cars as Christmas presents from Renée and Phil. **[A.N.: Cars link on profile]**

Charlie whistled "Wow, those are good cars"

"Yeah our babies" Emmett and I said. We really love those cars. Bella laughed and whispered something under her breath that I couldn't make up.

"We can go on our own. I guess it won't be difficult to find school here" Bella hugged Charlie "But thanks anyway Dad" She added

"I guess…" He smiled "I'll be going then… Bye Kids"

"Bye Dad" We chorused. Once he left Bella opened her car and we all jumped in.

"C'mon Baby Let's get going" Emmett said in an Elvis Presley tone. We laughed and left the house. Like Bella said it wasn't difficult to find the school. It was like a lot of house together. Weird. We entered already getting people's attention. Probably because of the car. Charlie has already gave us our classes time so we didn't have to worry about that. Bella and I had Geography, Chemistry and Math together. Emmett and I had Physics, Biology and Home Economics together. Bella and Emmett had Gym, English and Spanish together. We 3 had History and Music together.

"It's a good thing we have gym together, right Bella?" Emmett started teasing Bella about her clumsiness.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I'm not as well coordinated as the two of you!" She crossed her arms as we entered on the school. They kept teasing each other until Emmett noticed that he had 1st period alone.

"Have to go guys!" He said "Bye Bells, See ya in Math Jasper"

"Bye Em" We told him.

"I also have to go Jazz" Bella hugged me with one arm. I hugged her back "Ok, see ya" She went on the opposite way. I had Trigonometry alone. What a great way to start the day I thought sarcastically. At least the teacher didn't make me introduce myself in front of the class, he only told me to sit next to some guy whose name I don't remember and don't intend trying to do so. I tried paying attention, but it was useless. I already knew everything he was saying.

Leaving me bored, I started to daydream about nothing in particular. This life in Forks was so boring. I wanted something new. I wanted adventure, but of course, the most exciting thing that can happen on Forks is when someone buys a motorcycle! Woah! How exciting… I have a motorcycle since I was 13 years old. Emmett since he was 12 and Bella since she was 15! Not big deal. I'm starting to hate my life. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that that guy sitting next to me was trying to talk to me.

"Humm.. I'm sorry I spaced out" I told him sincerely

"It's ok…" The guy said "I'm Mike"

"Jasper" I said

"So… how do you like Forks so far?" I hate it, despise it, it sucks and I don't want to be locked up here "It's not that bad"

"Good" He looked at me as if he had something else to say "Humm can you… please, give me your number?" He asked. I looked at him to see if he was kidding, but apparently he wasn't.

"Huh… look I'm not gay, ok" I told him as some guys behind him laughed. Mike blushed

"No! It's not like that" He got redder as he spoke "It's that I think your sister's hot and I want to ask her out. So will you give your number?" I didn't know if I laughed or hit him. There's no way Bella would date a guy like him. I know my sister very well and she hate this type of guy who judge people by what they look like. And also I have my say in this. I mean it's my baby sister.

"Look…" I put my don't-mess-up-with-my-sister face on "If you appreciate your live I suggest you to listen carefully. You won't go near my baby sister or my brother Emmett and I will personally take are of you, got it?"

"Emmett?" Mike looked at me confused

"Yeah, you know that big muscular guy from Junior class" Mike's eyes hidden, I guess Emmett has already called attention.

"But… what if she likes me back?" I couldn't help it. I brushed out laughing. "Oh believe me she won't" I was almost crying because I was laughing so much that idea was just too ridiculous. Right on cue the bell rang

"I hope you accept my advice" I told him before walking out of my seat and before leaving the room I couldn't help but laugh again "What if she likes me back" I quoted him imitating his voice "Yeah right" I started laughing even more. At the corner of my eyes, I could see Mike's embarrassed face and his friends laughing.

At Math I told Emmett everything he also brushed out laughing and was happy to know he had a new victim here. At lunch we asked Bella about him. Apparently, he talked with her, but she didn't like him much. I'm so proud of my sister. We sat in a table away from everyone just the 3 of us. Not even bothering in trying to fit in. That's not what we're here for. Actually, we don't plan on being here for too long. Collage is just some years away.

The rest of the day went slowly. We got home happy that the day had finally ended. Emmett went to the game room to play on his x-box, Bella sat on the couch next to him reading Pride and Prejudice and I was training some basketball moves just out of boredom. Charlie didn't talk much with us that day. None of us were in the most comfortable situation. It was awkward for all of us. It was so weird being with Charlie after all of this time.

_**A month later**_

A month passed by and things stayed the same at home with Charlie and at school. Bella made friends with this Angela girl through. She's really nice. She made it a bit easier for Bella. It's important for her to have a friend. She'd even go hang out with us for a while after class. The others at school were afraid of us or thought that we were too snobby just because our mother's famous. But well, none of us tried to convince them other way. We just don't care about what they think about us, because we've already seen that they only care about looks and money. And also we've already seen that the reason why they we are snobby is that they're jealous.

I woke up and got dressed with my favorite jeans and a red shirt.

"Hey Jazzy!!" Emmett called

"What's up Em?" I asked

"Charlie wants to talk to us" Emmett told me "Family meeting on the dining room.

"Going…" I wonder what Charlie wants, school starts in a half of hour and he usually leaves an hour before school starts.

"Morning Jazz" Bella smiled at me

"Morning Bells" I smiled back

"Good Morning Jasper" Charlie said

"Morning" I said

"So what's up with all of this?" Emmett asked

"It's just that, today I have a meeting so I'll arrive home late, but I never left you alone here before…"

"Relax Cha-Dad, we were always alone back in Phoenix, it will be ok. We can take care of each other" Bella said. Charlie was taking this dad thing seriously. I appreciate that.

"Humm… I guess" Charlie bit his lip. "Ok, I'll be back at 9. Behave yourselves"

"Of course" I said

"Yeah" Emmett agreed a bit too cheerfully. Bella rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"So I guess I'll get going" Charlie left. It was still a bit awkward. I felt so bad about it, but I just can't help it.

"So who wants to skip school?" Emmett asked

"Emmett no skipping" I said

"But…"

"No buts. Jasper's right." Bella said "We're starting all over here. We can't disappoint Charlie"

"Charlie doesn't have to know" Emmett smirked. He can be slow sometimes.

"Emmett we're not in Phoenix anymore" I told him "This is a small town everybody knows what everybody does"

"And also Charlie's the police chief. People tell him stuff" Bella helped me out

"You guys are no fun" Emmett whined

"What can I say?" I sighed "Life's not the same"

"I know what you mean" Bella also sighed

"Ahhh" Emmett groaned "I can't believe you guys"

"What?!" I asked confused

"Don't go 'what' on me! You know really well what I'm talking about" Emmett stood up and started to walk in circles around the room, like he did every time he was anxious or frustrated.

"You two are driving me nuts" He ran his hands through his hair. "First you came with this story of 'Let's go to Forks, we have to be responsible and bla, bla, bla' but when you arrived here you started to complain about everything, started to be all down and like 'life's over' or 'I hate my life' It is killing me"

He was right, we were being horrible with him. We've been having this let's do that for Renée thing, but we weren't collaborating and it was just making it harder for us, for him and also Charlie.

Bella looked at me and I knew she was thinking the same.

"Em, look…"

"No Bella… I can't stand this anymore" Emmett sat and kept his hand on his head

"Emmett…" Bella sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders "Look, I'm sorry I promise that I'll try to be easier, ok?"

Emmett looked at Bella into her eyes and asked "You're not lying are you?"

"We both know that I'm a really bad liar" Bella hit him playfully on the arm.

"Yeah" I sat on is other side "I'm sorry too"

"Sometimes I forget about the others around me and I end up hurting them" I told him honestly "I'll pay more attention. I'm so sorry"

"It's ok Jazz" Emmett smiled

"We've always been in this together" Bella said

"And we'll still go through this together" I said

"And nothing will tear us apart" Emmett said

"Wow, that sounded so gay…" Emmett laughed and we dragged along.

"It's good to have moments like this…" I said more to myself than to them.

"Yeah" Bella agreed "It feels like home" She smiled

"Home" Agreed Emmett. We looked at each other and Emmett grinned "Group Hug" We hugged and started laughing again. When a blue light filled the room and something fell out off the ceiling on the floor.

"What the hell?!" Emmett yelled. We walked to the object. It looked like a type of machine. It was so weird.

"What is that?!" Emmett asked

"I don't know, but it must be dangerous" Bella said

"Why?"

"Emmett, it just fell out off of the ceilings…" I said in an isn't-it-obvious tone

"Oh…" He started at him before asking "What is this red button for?"

"Noooo" Before we could do something, Emmett hit the button and everything went black.

XoXoXoXo

"Ouch…" I woke up with a big headache.

"Are you ok, Jasper?" Bell asked next to me

"Yeah" I massaged my temples "What about you?"

"I'm fine"

"Emmett?!"

"I'm here" Emmett's voice appeared behind me. I looked around we were still on our house.

"What happened?" I asked

"We don't know" Bella said

"We've just woken up too" Emmett said

"Where's that thing?" I asked

"Here" Bella said taking out of her school bag "We'll give it to someone to exanimate it"

"What time is it?" I asked

"I don't know, my clock is broken" Bella said looking at her clock.

"Guys, we have to go to school" I exclaimed standing up.

"Aww! I don't wanna go" Emmett complained

"We have already discussed that!" Bella sighed "Let's go"

We went to the front door and opened it, but to our surprise, we saw something expected. The path to the city had disappeared. We looked around, the forest seemed to have more trees than before. Weird. Really Weird.

"What's going on?!" Emmett asked

"I don't know…" I whispered

"And we can't even use our cars with no road" Bella said "It will destroy them"

"We can use my Jeep" Emmett smiled "It's off-road"

"Yeah, but it has no gasoline, remember…" I said. Emmett had insisted in driving us to school last week, but on the way back he decided to explore the forest.

"I guess Emmett was right" Bella sighed "We better skip school… it's not like we'll get there on time. We're already late"

"No way" I said "We have to discover what's going on. And also we don't know what happened earlier…"

"Maybe it was an earthquake" Emmett suggested.

"Yeah" Bella rolled her eyes "An earthquake with blue lighting and a strange machine that appeared out of the thin air" She took the small machine out of her bag to prove her point even if she didn't need to.

"Maybe it was the aliens…." Emmett exclaimed "We were abducted by aliens…."

"Emmett Shut up" I smacked the back of his head

"Ow" He whined

"We were not abducted by aliens, ok?" I told him

"Oh.." He looked at me thoughtfully. He can be strange at times.

"We'll have to walk then…" I said

"And het lost in the forest… no way" Bella said

"Remember last week… we found our way… We'll just have to do the same" I said

"It's already too late to go to school, you know…" Emmett said

"Yeah, but we have to do something about that thing…" I said

"You have a point" Bella sighed "But I'm horrible at hiking" She complained

"We'll help you" Emmett said

"Let's go before I regret it" Bella sighed again.

"Let's go then…"I agreed.

**So what do you think? Was it good? I hope so… Please Review and tell me if I should keep writing**


	2. Visitors

Timeless

A.N.: I own nothing.

Full Summary: Bella, Emmett and Jasper have never paid much attention to History class. But if someone told them that they'd go back to 1918, meet new friends and even fall in love. I bet they would have. Canon Pairing

* * *

Chapter 2:

Visitors

_**Alice's POV**_

Time

Time is divided in three parts: the past, the future and the present.

The past is so boring. It has already passed and we know enough about it. I don't really find it interesting at all.

The present is a bit more special. It is what is happening right now. With the present you will built the future. That is why many people call it a 'gift'

The future is what I find more interesting. The future is the unknown, the unexpected. What we call impossible right now, can be not that impossible in the future. I find it fascinating and I wanted to be able to see that.

I don't think I was born at the right time. I hate the time I was born on. I can't do anything. Mostly because I am woman. I can't study too much because I'm woman and all that woman can do is cook, clean, train how to be a good wife and sew. Sew what? The clothes are horrible. People say that I don't have a good fashion sense, just because I think the clothes we can wear are ugly. I can't wear something that shows my ankle or my shoulders, because people will say I'm indecent. I have to wear those stupid pitchy shoes that hurt my feet. And I have to accept that I will never have respect. And all of that because I'm woman.

I can go to school, but it doesn't make any difference because I'm woman and they won't think I'm serious. I'm lucky that I have a great family.

My sister Rosalie is a year older than I am, she is 18. She, like me, hates the clothes we have to wear. She loves mechanics, she's great at it. But she can't study it because she's woman. Rosalie has a blond hair that ends at the middle of her back and green eyes.

Edward is my twin, but we are quite different. While he has a bronze-colored hair and green eyes. I have the same green eyes, but a black hair that falls on my shoulders.

Edward is amazing. He's not like most of boys who think woman's their slave. He's the completely opposite he does agree with me that women and men are equal and that both disserve respect equally. The woman who will marry him is lucky. He's a gentleman and treats all woman with respect. Especially our mother Esme.

Esme is a true lady. She does think like us, but she has to respect the traditions. She's so lucky that our father Carlisle and her actually married for love. She has a brownish black hair and brown eyes.

Our father Carlisle has blond hair and green eyes. He's a doctor, but like me he does think that he wasn't born at the right time. Most of doctors only think about the present and don't really care about the consequences. They don't really care if there's a way to make things work out in a easier way.

We live in Forks. A small gloomy town. Say boring.

"Alice, Rosalie, Edward come down here please" Esme called. I rushed downstairs. Rosalie and Edward were already there.

"What happened?" Edward asked

"I think it's finished" Carlisle said

"The time machine?" Rosalie asked. Our father is a genius, he's also an inventor and he's inventing a time machine. But this one is different. It is going to go to the future and bring something for him to exam.

"Here" He showed us a small grayish box with a red button on it.

"How does it work?" I asked

"I'm going to leave somewhere in the forest and press that button. It will go to the future and after some minutes it will take what's around it to our time" He explained

"And how big will that be?" Esme asked

"I don't know…" Carlisle said "That's why I'm leaving it somewhere in the forest"

"Can we go with you" I asked "I have a feeling that it will be fun"

"No, you'll go to school, but if you go to my office after school you can go with me to the forest to check if something arrived" Carlisle smiled at my excitement

"Yay!" I clapped my hands. Something I did when I was excited, but most of people thought it was weird.

"But now...." Esme put one hand on my shoulder "School"

"Ahh" I sighed "It's so…"

"Let's not start it" Rosalie interrupted me "Let's go" She grabbed my hand and we started walking to school with Edward right behind us. He's usually quiet.

"Do you think it will work?" Rosalie asked

"Yes" I said firmly "I believe in Carlisle"

"Maybe" Edward said.

"You will have a surprise" I told him. When I have the feelings that something will happen it usually does.

"If you say" Edward laughed quietly.

School went slowly. It took ages for it to end. It is already boring everyday, but on a day when something exciting is about to happen…

When the bell rang I was the first one to exit the class.

"What's the rush, Alice?" Tanya asked. She's one of the only friends I have. Our fathers work together.

"Our father has a surprise for us" I lied. People can't know about the time machine.

"Oh, ok then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow" She smiled "Tell Edward I say hi" She likes Edward, but Edward doesn't like her back. He never fell in love. None of us have.

"I will" I smiled back "Goodbye"

I ran to meet Rosalie and Edward in the school front door.

"Took you too long" Rosalie said

"I'm sorry, Tanya said hi" I said. Edward rolled his eyes. Rosalie smirked.

"Let's go" He started walking. We followed him and soon reached Carlisle's office. Esme was already there waiting for us on the front door.

"You kids never miss the fun" She smiled. We followed her inside.

"Hello kids. How was school?" Carlisle asked

"Aw C'mon father. I want to go already" I whined. Everybody else laughed

"We're going Alice." Carlisle smiled "I have no patien…" He was interrupted by his secretary Mrs. Harry.

"Doctor Cullen, we have an emergency. There's a girl here. Apparently she fell and hurt her hand. It must have been something serious, because some of her clothes are even ripped." She said

"For the millionth time, my clothes are not riped" A girls voice came from the background followed by laughing.

"Tell her to come in" Carlisle said.

Three people entered the room. The first was honey blond man with blue eyes. He's really handsome. He looked at me for a faction of seconds and turned his attention back to the girl. A muscled man ,with curly black hair and blue eyes, was carrying her. The girl has a brownish brown hair and brown eyes. She wasn't very happy. The three of them were wearing strange clothes. They were all wearing jeans. It was rare to see someone wearing jeans. Most of people who wear that are really poor. But the don't look like poor people. The men were wearing strange shirts. The blond one was red with a type of guitar on it. The other men's was blue with 'Ladies I'm here' Written on it. When I saw the girl's shirt I understood what Mrs. Harry was talking about. It was a black shirt with no sleeves.

"Humm… do you want us to leave?" Edward asked. I looked at him. He was blushing. I wanted to laugh but It would be rude.

"You don't need to. It will be fast, because I'm not hurt at all" The girl said "I just have two overprotective brothers"

"Bells you know we are like that because we love you. And you fall too much. It gets us worried" The blond man said

"Yeah squirt, you have to be more careful" The curly haired man laughed. The girl glared at him.

"Emmett if you don't shut up, I'll give you a bloody nose…" Wow a girl saying something like that to a man. She's my hero.

"Guys, cut it out" The blond man said "I'm sorry" He turned to Carlisle. "I'm Jasper Swan and they are my siblings Isabella and Emmett"

"What happened?" Carlisle asked

"Bella tripped and fell" The Emmett man said

"Bella?" Carlisle asked confused

"Yeah, you know Bella. Isabella. Nickname" Emmett explained

"Oh" Carlisle said. It's an uncommon sight to see people cal each other with nicknames "Let me see your hand"

"It's nothing serious" Carlisle said after examining her hand "It will hurt a bit, but will be ok"

"See I told ya" Isabella said "You can put me down now Em" She added. Emmett put her down. I guess Em is another nickname. Weird. However, cool.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time" She said "Where's my bag?" She asked

"Here" Jasper said giving her a huge and weird bag. But when he gave it to her, she let it fall and my father's time machine fell out of it. We looked at each other. She grabbed it and was about to leave when Carlisle said "Excuse me, but where did you find that box?"

"It was lost" The girl obviously lied

"Where are you from?" Rosalie asked "You dress differently"

"Humm…" Isabella looked at her brothers "Australia"

"But your clothes are so…" Esme tried to think of a word "Uncommon, and the way you call each other, the way you speak…"

"Culture" Jasper said "The culture in Australia is completely different from the culture here…"

"Yeah like people on China, they wear Kimonos and speak differently…" Emmett said

"Emmett people in China don't wear Kimonos" Isabella hit his head "It's people from Japan"

"Oh… Whatever" Emmett rolled his eyes

I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to say it.

"Are you from the future?" I asked ignoring my family's glare. They looked at each other wide eyes

"We're not going to hurt you" Edward said for the first time "Carlisle invented the strange machine that probably brought you here. We just want to know what happened"

"We want to help you" Carlisle said "We won't tell anyone"

"What year are we in, exactly?" Emmett asked

"1918" Rosalie answered

"Can you take us back?" He asked

"I'll try…" Carlisle said "This is unexpected… here sit" He took 3 chairs and put in the middle of the room where we all could talk.

"Here" Carlisle showed them the seat

The girl smiled politely "Thanks…"

"Carlisle. This is my wife Esme. And my children Edward, Alice and Rosalie" He pointed to each of us.

"Well, then. Thanks Carlisle" She smiled. She was suddenly acting very diplomatic.

"What exactly happened?" He asked. They looked at each other again.

"Well" Emmett almost smirked "We were having our gay moment…"

"Sorry, our what?" Edward asked confused

"You know gay..."

"Emmett" Isabella interrupted him "Those are all expressions from the future, they don't know it"

"Oh…" Emmett said

"Do you know what gay is?" She asked. We shook our heads. Except for Carlisle but I think he wanted top see the description from people from the future.

"Gay is when a man likes another man. Like as loves him. Love to have a relationship. To date" She explained. We looked at her

"It exists?" Esme asked shocked

"I'm not surprised" Jasper sighed "People used to hide a lot at this period of history because they worried too much about people's opinion"

"And in the future it's not like that?" Carlisle asked

"Sort of" He said "People still care about what others think, bit not enough to stop them from being what they want to be"

"Yeah" Emmett and Isabella agreed

"But as you were saying?" Carlisle said

"Oh yeah… we also call something gay when it is too corny." Jasper said

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know…" He said

"It must be because they're too happy" Emmett laughed and the other two soon joined him

"You lost me" Rosalie said

"You won't get it" Emmett said "But yeah… we were having our gay moment when a blue light filled the room and this box fell out of the ceiling. I pressed the red button and we were here" Emmett said

"When you pressed the button you must have accelerated the process" Carlisle explained "Did something else come with you?"

"Our whole house" Jasper said

"Wow… really?" I asked

"Yeah, talking about it do you think our technology works?" Isabella said. The three of the exchanged looks before taking some strange machines I've never seen before out of their pockets.

"YESSSSSSS" Emmett yelled scaring all of us

"What happened?" Rosalie asked

"It's our cell phones are working" He said happily

"Cell phones?" Edward asked

"Yeah… do you know telephones?" He asked. We nodded. "Cell phones are portable telephones"

"Cool. Does everyone in the future have one?" I asked

"Most of" Isabella said

"So when can we go back?" Emmett asked

"Humm…. I'm not sure I'll have to work it out… I think it's broken" Carlisle said

"Dammit" Emmett said

"Dammit?" I asked confused

"You don't want to know" Isabella told me "Humm… sir can we go home now?" she asked

"Is your home in the forest?" Esme asked

"Yes" Jasper said

"But you can't go alone and dressed like that" She said

"I'm not wearing those clothes" The three of them said together.

"Huh? What's the problem wit the clothes?" Esme asked

"They look uncomfortable, they look too hot, in a bad way of course, and they are ugly" Emmett said

"But what do you think people will think with you dressed like that? Why do you think Edward was blushing when you entered in the room?" Rosalie said. Edward blushed and glared at Rosalie. The rest looked at Bella who blushed too and looked at herself.

"Do you think my clothes are indecent?" She asked confused. We laughed.

"Hey they're not." She crossed her arm "Well not in the future anyway"

"Does all the girls in the future dress like that?" I asked

"No, some girls wear smaller things and others bigger. Bells is on the middle" Emmett said

"And does all guys wear 'Ladies I'm here' on their shirt?" Rosalie asked

"Nah, that's just Emmett" Jasper said. Isabella laughed.

"Anyway I think we're going home" She said they got up.

"Wait we'll go by car" Carlisle said "We'll drop you there"

"Man if you want to check out the future stuff you can ask us" Emmett said

"C'mon you can all come and we'll show you everything you want about the future" Isabella laughed

"Thank you" Carlisle smiled

"No prob" Isabella smiled

We went out to the car Emmett stopped and asked "That is the car?"

"Yes" Carlisle said a bit embarrassed not knowing what they called 'car' in the future.

"Emmett if you say what I think you want to say I'll help Bella with your nose" Jasper said glaring at Emmett

"Okay, okay" Emmett sighed. They entered in the car. We're lucky that our car has a roof. Emmett and Jasper sat at one window, Isabella sat in the middle, Rosalie, Esme and I sat next to her. While Carlisle and Edward sat on the front.

Carlisle entered in the forest and went to the spot he left the machine. We could already see a big white house from the distance. Emmett, Jasper and Bella didn't even wait Carlisle stop the car. Apparently it 'runs too slow' so they could jump from inside the car easily.

"Home Sweet Home" Emmett yelled as he unlocked the big door. He entered running and after some seconds he screamed "THE ELETRICITY IS WORKING"

Outside Isabella and Jasper sighed in relief.

"C'mon you can come in" Isabella said. We followed her and entered in a huge living room with white walls and a cream colored sofa, it's so different and yet I find it so beautiful. In front of the sofa there was a huge painting, but it was strange. It didn't have anything, it was black.

"Do you want something to eat?" Jasper asked. We shocked our heads.

"Why don't you two give them a tour around the house while I have a shower" Isabella started walking up the stairs. I decided to tease Edward a bit

"Isabella?" I called

"Bella" She corrected me

"What?" I asked confused

"Call me Bella" She smiled "That's for all of you" She my family. They looked as surprised as I was.

"What?" Bella blushed seeing our reaction "Isabella makes me feel like I'm 200 years old"

"Ok" I smiled "Bella will you do me a favor?" I asked outing my innocent face on

"What?" She asked

"Take it easy on Edward" I smirked. She blushed. Edward glared at me and the rest of us, even Carlisle and Esme, laughed. Bella didn't say anything she just walked up the stairs.

"I hate you Alice" Edward told me. I smiled.

"Stop teasing your brother Alice" Esme scolded "It's weird for him"

"Sorry" I smiled

"But he better get used with it" Emmett said

"What do you mean?" Edward asked

"Man" Emmett laughed "In the future girls always wear something like what she is wearing and if what you say that is decent is what your sisters are wearing. Then it will be impossible because no girls wear that much in the future"

"Can we stop talking about it please" Edward kept blushing, but Jasper decided to be nice and save him.

"Okay, do you want to see the kitchen?" He asked. We entered in the next room. It had white walls. The furniture was black. It had a technology much more advanced than what we are used to. The whole house was filled with different types of technology. We finished with the tour, I've lean so many interesting things. I'm loving the future. Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were also fascinated.

"Where's Bella?" I asked. She was spending too much time in the shower

"She takes too long to have a shower like any other girl" Jasper explained "Especially today that she's probably washing her hair" He rolled his eyes

"Let's show you her bedroom then…" Emmett had a grin on his face. We walked up the stairs and entered in a room with light green walls. It was different. It also had this black panting I wonder why there's a panting like that in almost every room. There were some photos on the wall. I noticed that they were colored and also how she'd hug and play with boys and girls as if there were no problems.

"The girls… I said, they're treated very differently in the future…" I trailed off

"Everything is different, I've already seen that here, people don't really touch each other… everything is so cold" Jasper said "In they future it is not that critical about everything."

"It's really different…" Carlisle stated

"Yeah, it sounds like a good future…" I said

"Sort of, it is good in some ways, but on others, it's not as good" Jasper said

"What year are you from?" Rosalie asked

"2009" Jasper said

"Wow that's almost a century…" Carlisle said

"So what are we going to do?" Emmett asked

"You'll have to stay here…" Carlisle said "I don't know how long it will take for me to fix the machine…"

"Can we at least stay in our house?" He asked

"Of course" Carlisle said "Nobody comes here"

"Awesome!" Jasper said "Humm… I have an idea… BELLA ARE YOU READY WE DON'T HAVE THE WHOLE DAY"

"I'M GOING" Bella yelled slightly annoyed. She got out of the bedroom with a towel on her hair and wearing black jeans and a green sweeter.

"I had an idea…" Jasper said

"What?!" She asked

"Since you're all so curious about the future…"

"Who wouldn't be?" Emmett cut him off

"And we could give you some 'future classes' you can ask us anything… and if we can, we'll show you" He ignored Emmett and kept finished his sentence

"We could do that" Bella said

"Yeah, but I have a condition" Emmett said "While we're here. We won't go to school"

"I guess that will never change" Carlisle laughed "But I agree, the way you act is too suspicious"

"Yessssssssssssssssssssss" Emmett jumped on Bella's bed and screamed

"Emmett, if you don't get your butt off of my bed…." Bella warned

"Okay, I'm down" He got out of the bed

"No fighting guys…" Jasper sighed

"I'm hungry I'm gonna make something for us to eat. What do you want?" Bella asked

"You can cook?" Esme looked at her. She has always tried to teach Rosalie and I how to make something, but we never get it right.

"Yeah, I have to feed two monsters" Bella smiled

"We're not that bad…" Jasper said

"Yes you are" She smirked. I could tell there was a story behind it.

"ok, ok" Jasper said

"So what do you want?" Bella asked one more time

"What do you eat in the future?" Edward asked

"We can ask some Pizza" Emmett said happily

"Emmett we're in 1918" Jasper said

"And…" He looked at them

"Where were you in history classes?" Bella asked

"Humm… I must have fallen asleep" Emmett grinned

"That's so you" Bella sighed "Pizza will only become popular in the middle of 20th century"

"How about… lasagna? It is enough for 8 people" Jasper said

"Okay" Bella said heading doorways.

"So what do you want to do?" Emmett asked

* * *

**So did you like it? I hope so! Thanks for reviewing. Keep doing so. I'll come up with next chapter as fast as I can.**

**XoXo**

**Keep 'On Rocking**

**Plz Review **


	3. The Dinner

Timeless

A.N.: I own nothing.

Full Summary: Bella, Emmett and Jasper have never paid much attention to History class. But if someone told them that they'd go back to 1918, meet new friends and even fall in love. I bet they would have. Canon Pairing

Chapter 3:

The Dinner

_**Emmett's POV**_

I knew this moving thing was a bad move. One minute we were having our gay moment happily like any others siblings and on the other we were at the past. We're lucky Carlisle helped us. He's like one of these Crazy scientist that invent revolutionary things but are known as lunatics. I don't know why but I feel like I can trust him. It's weird through, to talk with someone from the past. Well, but his daughters are hot. Especially the blond one. Rosalie. Humm… The guy Edward seems cool too, looks like he has a thing for Bella. I'll have to have a talk with him. Still he's better than that Mike brat.

"So… tell me what do you like the most about your time?" Carlisle asked me. Bella was cooking dinner and Esme was helping her. While the rest of us sat on the dinner room talking.

"Dunno…" I started "Cars, motorbikes, parties, baseball…"

"You play baseball?" Carlisle asked sounding surprised

"Yup… our stepfather is a professional baseball player… so we can play really well" Jasper explained

"Even Bella can play" I added "Although she can get a bit dangerous on the field…"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked

"Well, you might have already noticed, Bella's a bit clumsy…" Jasper started talking but I interrupted him

"A bit?" I chuckled "She can't even walk a straight path without tripping at least once…"

"Well yeah…" Jasper rolled his eyes at me. Like he loves doing "And it can get a bit dangerous when she falls down all the time and sometimes take us down with her…"

"Oh…" Rosalie smiled "At least she can play"

"Why you can't?" I asked

"Sort of. I mean I can play a bit. Better than most of girls. But we can't practice much since you know…." She broke down a bit

"We're girls" Alice finished for us. I was starting to get annoyed. Girls can do a lot of things. This time is so… ugh! I can't even think of the right word.

"What about the world?" Edward tried to change the uncomfortable subject "I mean we've just gotten out of a war…"

"Oh… Let's just say that I'm glad I don't live at your time…" I said

"Yeah… There will be a World War II" Jasper said simply

"No!" Alice and Rosalie gasped

"I know" Jasper sighed

"How long…" Carlisle asked

"Well, we can't say for sure because there's some contradictions on when the war starts. Some say that it officially started in September 1st 1939. But others say that the chaos which warned the world about a war was in September 13th 1931. It was officially declared it was ended in August 14th, 1945" Jasper started babbling "But even thought the war ended the chaos stayed. You see, it only ended because Japan surrendered in September 2nd, 1945. The reason is the sad thing. Our country bombed two cities in Japan. It destroyed the country. I think it was a horrible thing to do. Lives were destroyed because of that. But well that's the reason the war ended"

I started at him mouth opened like the others only I was like that because of another reason "Where are you from?" I asked

"Emmett, it's not my fault you don't pay attention to History class. It's my favorite subject" Jasper smirked at me but then asked "Are you ok?" looking at the shocked faces of the people near us.

"Yeah…" Carlisle said "Too much information"

"Sorry" Jasper looked guilty

"It's ok. It's not your fault You didn't write the past… I mean future" Alice said. Jasper smiled. Hahahaha Jazzy has a crush. I opened my mouth to tease him but well I remembered that fathers used to be super ultra overprotective in the past and I don't want Jasper dead.

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I whined instead "I'm hungry…"

"You're always hungry Emmett" Bella sighed "I don't know how you're not fat"

"I work out." I said simply

"Then you should stop" Esme said

"What?!" Jasper, Bella and I asked

"You three are too thin you should eat something" She said "Edward, Alice and Rosalie too. I keep telling them they don't eat enough"

"Humm… I'm sorry, but I think it's the opposite. At our time I'd be considered fat" Bella started with those 'I'm too fat' girls problem "And you can't possibly say that Emmett eats too little. He eats all day long non-stop. As for Jasper well. He's normal"

"You shouldn't say that…" Esme sounded honestly shocked

"Relax Esme. That's the 'I'm super fat' speech." Jasper said with a light sight of humor on his voice "All… I mean most of girls do that"

"Why? It's unhealthy" Carlisle asked

"I'm not a girl so I don't exactly know." Jasper said "But girls have this strange way that when they look in the mirror make them see themselves fat while they're super thin."

"Yeah" I agreed "They also like to do a scandal when they think they're too old. They're like 'Oh My God. I'm so old. I swear tomorrow I'll wake up and have white hair. OMG! This is so wrong'" I added using a girly voice while quoting Bella making everyone except Bella laugh

"Hey" Bella complained "My voice is not like that and I don't say like that" She paused "It's too early for white hair"

"Girls…" Jasper sighed playfully "I'll never understand them"

"Neither will I, bro. Neither will I" I clapped his back.

"You don't want to" Bella entered on the kitchen holding the lasagna with Esme behind her "We have to deal too many things you'll never ever understand"

"Like what?" I asked

"Do you really think I'll tell you?" She smirked. Why is everybody smirking at me?! Oh, that's just Bella and Jasper. They do it everyday.

"No…" I responded

"Good" She put the lasagna down.

"You're a really good cooker, Isabella" Esme said. Bella frowned by hearing her full name, but didn't say anything about it.

"But you didn't ever prove it yet…" She commented

"Yeah, but I cooked with you and I saw that you know what you are doing" Esme smiled "It's natural"

"Thanks, I guess" Bella blushed "I enjoy cooking"

"Me too" I grinned

"No you enjoy eating, it's different" Jasper said

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes "Let's get in" I took my fork. But Carlisle stopped me

"Wait. Isabella and Esme cooked so they should give us their permission to eat" He said and I looked at him like he was mad

"Really?" Bella had a mischief grin on her face as she sat next to Jasper

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" I whined "I'm hungry"

"But since I cooked you don't have the permission to eat" Bella smiled evilly "You guys can eat"

"But that's not fair" I complained

"Oh, life's not fair my dearest brother" Bella laughed

"You're so mean" I pounded

"Oh baby's sad" Bella pressed my cheeks like I was 2-yeas-old

"Jasper help me" I begged but Jasper was already putting food on everyone else's plates but mine. While Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward and Rosalie looked shocked at us. I knew she wasn't kidding she has done this to me before

"Ok, Ok" I sighed "I'll… I'll… I'll…Humm… Wash your car for 2 months, Wash the dishes and do your homework"

"I was going to let you eat anyway, but if you insist. I'll be happy if do that." She put some food on my plate "Oh but you can forget about the homework. I don't want to fail everything" That was when it sank…

"You tricked me…" I yelled

Bella smirked "Me? But Emmy I'd never do such a thing" She sat down again and I decided to eat while curing under my breath. Most of the table was still looking at me shocked.

"So, Can I ask something?" Bella asked

"Humm.. Sure" Carlisle said

"How come electricity can work if this house didn't exist at.. huh this time?" She asked

"I think I know" Jasper said "Last week when we had a breakout I went to that funny house outside with Charlie. There's a especial generator there. so as long as it is working we'll have energy"

"Amazing" Carlisle breathed

"Humm… Can I ask something else?" Bella asked. Carlisle nodded

"When we come back will we go back to the time we left or…"

"The time you left I believe" Carlisle responded

"Good" Bella sighed in relief "Our father would be worried and then he'd call mom" We shuddered

"Is you mother overprotective?" Rosalie asked

"I wouldn't say overprotective…" I stated "But she's pretty paranoid…"

"If I am not being rude Can _I_ ask you something?" Alice asked

"You can ask" Bella said

"Humm… Do you have two fathers?" She asked awkwardly

"Yes" Bella told her "Our parents got divorced when we were little. Then Renée, our mother, met Phil and they got married. He's our stepfather."

"Why? Don't you know about divorce?" I asked

"Yeah. But very few people have done that" Carlisle said "It isn't something people are proud of"

"Well… in the future it's pretty common" I said

"That's sad" Esme exclaimed

"I quite agree" Bella said

"What are we going to do…" I asked uncertain. "I mean this whole thing is pretty cool. But it sounds like a… movie. I don't know. What are we going to do while we're here?"

"I have plans…" Jasper smiled "We're in the past knowing the future _and _the past really well… Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Yes" I grinned "We can make some money with that and put our names into history… It's perfect we're gonna be…. Ouch" I felt someone neither Jasper or Bella hit my head "What was that for?"

"Being a prat" Bella answered "And in case you didn't notice. We _are _rich"

"As I was saying…" Jasper kept glaring at me. He's doing that too many times today I sighed

"We can use that information to explore the past and maybe to some considerate changes" He concluded

"Jazz…" Bella sighed "I love how you want to make a better world and all… but I don't think anyone will believe a teenage boy who acts to strangely to them. They'll think you're mental"

"I agree with Bells here" I butted in "And then they'll put you in that house of weirdoes…"

"An asylum" Bella corrected me impatiently

"Yeah that…" I huffed "And then we'll have to recue you in order to get back to our time"

"Emmett…" Bella sighed "We'll never ever let you watch science fiction again"

"In case you didn't notice… We _are _in the middle of one" I crossed my arms.

"What's so bad about the future that you want to change to badly?" Alice asked

"A lot of things. I don't even know where to start. Wars, Violence, Drugs, The destruction of the ozone layer…"

"Jasper Please SHUT UP" I hissed "You're giving me a headache"

"Yeah. Just because you don't care. It doesn't mean that nobody else does…." Jasper hissed back at me.

"I care. I'm just not obsessed…"

"You are. The thing is you're obsessed about the wrong things…"

"Who said?"

"I did" We stood up and glared at each other. Our foreheads almost touching. When Bella decided to butt in.

"Ok. Cut it out" She put herself between us. "Jasper can you put those things in the kitchen, please?" She gave him a pile of empty plates. Jasper glared at me before doing do.

"Emmett…" She put her hands on her hips. "You know that Jasper's a bit sensible about others feelings. And he actually really cares about the things he's fighting for…"

"I know. I know"

"Then why were you pissing him off?" She gave me that look which can make you want to never ever piss her off again

"I…" I tried to think of a reason but failed miserably "I guess I'm stupid sometimes. I'll go apologize" I went to the kitchen. I found Jasper putting the plates on the washing machine.

"Look man… I am sorry" I said quickly "I know you're… right. I was just being stupid" I pleaded but he didn't turn around.

"Jasper…"

"It's ok" He finally said

"Really?" I asked. He turned around and half-smiled

"Yeah. You really can be stupid" He said

"I'm sorry, man" I opened my arms. "I'm sorry too. We can also have some fun" He hugged me back "Man you're like a bug bear"

"C'mon Let's go back" He said and as we entered in the dinner-room again we found three exited girls, a blushing Bella and two fighting-not-to-laugh guys.

"What happened?" I asked

"We were just telling Bella how she's our hero" Alice said

"She managed to put to men on line. She's so brave" Rosalie said

"Can you stop" Bella waved her hands in frustration "That's just Emmett and Jasper. They're my brothers"

"I don't know Bella" Jasper teased "You can be pretty scary when you want to"

"Like that time when that, what was his name… Jimmy-or-something, stole your favorite book." I laughed, So did Jasper "If looks could kill he'd be dead by now"

"Yeah he almost peed on his pants" Jasper added

"Guys" Bella blushed

"You're amazing" Alice said

"It's not me. It's your time" Bella said "I mean…. On my time woman con so everything men can do and they can also do everything they can't. The best is that most times they do it even better. I might also add that they do it a good part of it wearing high-heels"

"No way" Rosalie breathed "You mean if I wanted to study mechanics I could…"

"There'd no problems at all" Bella smiled

"If I wanted to wear something that showed my ankles or my shoulders…" Alice started

"Considering that some girls walk around almost naked you can wear whatever you like" Bella said

"They walk around almost naked?!" Rosalie reaped in disbelief "Edward would die there"

"It's just an expression" I said "They just wear small…. Clothes. But it's not all of course."

"Yeah. Sometimes it's even ugly and vulgar" Jasper added "But still they wear a little… okay less than you. It's complicated"

"Well. We can talk about that later. Now we have to go. You have class tomorrow" Esme said. Poor kids. I wouldn't be able to stay on school knowing there were people from the future waiting for me…

"Oh" Alice mumbled sadly

"You can come around tomorrow" I said

"Okay" She smiled

"Thanks for the dinner Isabella" Carlisle said "You are a lovely cooker"

"Bella" Bella corrected but smiled "Call me Bella please and thank you. We accompanied them to the door.

"We're not sure when we will be able to come" Esme apologized

"It's ok. Just knock. I would give you our number but it's not working. I mean the cell phone is but it isn't calling. Since cell phones weren't invented yet. It's not surprising" Jasper said

"Well the see you tomorrow" Rosalie said

"Yeah" We agreed

"Bye" Alice smiled and Edward waved. They left on what-they-call-car and went home. We walked back inside and sat on the sofa

"So what do you think?" Bella asked

"I've gone mental" I said and they laughed

"I think I'm dreaming" Jasper said

"Well I do too but I was talking about the Cullens" Bella said

"I don't know why but I think I can trust them" I said

"For some reason me too" Jasper said and Bella nodded.

"I just hope we won't be here for long. I miss my own time' She commented

"I agree" I said "But think of the bright side. No parents to control us, being able to do whatever we want to…"

"Honestly Emmett…" Jasper said "It hasn't changed much. Back at ho-Phoenix it was the same…"

"I guess" I sighed.

"Look it has been a long day. I'm tired I'll go to bed" Bella said. She kissed each of us on the cheek and said "Goodnight" She then walked upstairs and all we heard was a door closing.

"I'm going to bed too" Jasper told me told me

"I think I'll stay up a bit longer" I said

"Okay. Goodnight" We high-fived me and walked up-stairs too.

This whole thing is too crazy. I still can't believe it. All of that is unbelievable. Humm… I wonder if the TV is working….

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I took too long to update. I just want to tell you that I will NOT abandon the story. I may take a while to update (school is giving me more trouble than I expected ;-/ ) But still I will not give it up. I'll try to update as soon as I can but I can't promise you a date. I really hope you're liking it. Anyway Please review.**


End file.
